1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic information monitoring system employing acceleration signal and global positioning system (GPS) signal for skiing exercise, and more particularly to a monitoring system capable of detecting dynamic information about a skier's speed, inclination, height, and coordinate position during skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skiing is a popular exercise among many people. Generally, a skier does not know dynamic information about himself during skiing. There are manufacturers who mount a speed sensor on a ski to detect the skier's speed. However, the speed sensor mounted on the ski provides only very simple function of showing the speed without the capability of showing information about the skier's uphill or downhill inclination angle, relative height, etc.
While positioning techniques using the global positioning system (GPS) have been employed to detect the speed, movement, or height of a user in jogging or doing other outdoor exercises or sports, data obtained with the conventional positioning techniques cannot fully match the sportsmen's real need that frequently varies with different sport activities.
Moreover, there are many factors, including topography, surface features, and weather, that would have reverse influences on the sensitivity of the GPS positioning techniques to therefore result in signal deformation and accordingly inconveniences in using the GPS positioning techniques.
It is therefore desirable to develop a dynamic information monitoring system employing acceleration signal and GPS signal for skiing exercise to meet the user's practical need.